1. Field
Embodiments relate to a bonding apparatus for a display device and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a film on glass (FOG) bonding process for module manufacturing of, for example, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the like, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is aligned with a panel to which an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is attached. Then, a sheet is covered for heat dissipation and protection on an upper side of the FPC, and a location to be connected is pressed using a heat-applied pressure tip of a bonding apparatus for a display device for electric connection between the panel and an electrode of the FPC.